Nothing but trouble
by CoconutPrincess
Summary: She was nothing but trouble. Almost everyone told her that at least once. If they haven't told her they surely where thinking that. Fragile human, burden for her fae friends. Witch coven is in town, another trouble. What the head witch is planning to do? Is she light or dark fae. Why they're interested in Kenzi?
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: All mistakes are mine. I tried to fix them, but if you find any let me know and I'll fix it.

_**Nothing but trouble**_

Kenzi almost got him killed today. Well, she almost got herself killed.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid kid' was the only thing on her mind.

Dyson told her to stop thinking about it, that it wasn't her fault and they would have tried to kill him either way. He told her that he would prefer her to stay home and be safe, but that it was nice to have a company.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid...'

Stupid, silly human, she used to call herself in her mind. How many times she got all her fae friends into trouble. She was one big trouble, she'd heard it since the day she was born. _Nothing but trouble_, used to say her father. So she run away, she didn't want to be anyone's trouble. She had enough.

She thought that she found a perfect place. She had the best friends in the world. She thought she was happy. But something was missing and something in her head kept reminding her that she was nothing but trouble.

'I'll have another one, Trickster' said Kenzi after her third beer.

'You've had enough, don't you think, Li'l Momma' said Hale, who himself hadn't been drinking. After Kenzi got almost killed today, he promised himself to keep her protected at any times. He failed her too many times and she's just a little human. His little human. He should take care of her, especially now, when Bo's got other things on her mind, there's no one, apart from him, to keep an eye on her. He'll be there for her to protect her.

_In the darkest corner of the Dal, three faes had a very interesting conversation._

_'This human would make my coven happy. Human so powerful, yet so fragile. So brave, but frightened at the same time. She would be a powerful tool. We must get her. Len, you know what to do.' Said the woman in black dress. No one seemed to notice her apart from her two companions. One of them nodded._

_'Excellent, now please get me some more of that wine, it is delicious'._

**Three hours later**

'Kenzi, let me take you home, you've had enough... Please, Kenz.' Hale was begging. It was definitely time for her to go home, otherwise she would end up in the middle of nowhere as she wasn't in the state that would allow her to come back to the clubhouse.

'Oh, Haaaaaale, don't ruin my party. Here, have a shot, you'll feel better.' Kenzi poured some of the suspiciously looking purple liquid.

'Come on, man. We just started. Have a few drinks with us and then we can go and grab something to eat. What do you think?' proposed Dyson, moving a bit on the couch to make some space for Hale.

'I think, I'll pass. I'll just wait here, quietly, so you two can carry on drinking.'

'Don't worry, man. I'll take her come..'

'Yaaaay, can I ride on your back, I never ride a wolf before.' Interrupted Kenzi.

'Shush human, you won't ride me tonight.' That sounded wrong and one look on Hale was enough for Dyson to know that he'd better shut up before it's too late.

Kenzi was steaming but even in that state she kinda realized that it was the best time for her to actually go home. She didn't want to destroy her relationship with Hale, if you could call it like that.

After their kiss, they never talked about what it meant. Hale become more protective over her thtn he used to be. She wasn't used to it. Kenzi always was a free spirit, no one told her what to do, she always did what she wanted. But event though they haven't clarified what they are, she didnt want to ruin it before it fully started.

'Ok, you keep D-man company while I'll go to... errr.. check on my make-up, and then you can take me home.' Kenzi said going to toilet.

_**TBC...**_

_**'**_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hi guys, sorry that it took me ages to post chapter 2. I'll try to post chapter 3 by next week. I think I'm going to update this story every Wednesday, what do you think? I'll do my best to keep my promise. If, I write another chapter before that, I'll update it ASAP._

_I do apologise if there're any mistakes, It's 5:23 in UK right now and I'm still not asleep. I'll try to correct it when I wake up._

_BTW, have you seen 4x12 promo, can't wait. So excited! Why we have to wai another week? It's sooo frustrating! Hope, they're ill be season 5, they can't finish the show yet, they just can't._

_I'll stop rambling now and let you read, enjoy :)_

_Oh, and if you're intrested I made my first Denzi fanvideo. You can find link on my profile page. It's not great but I tried my best ;)_

**Chapter 2**

Ten minutes passed by with no sign of Kenzi. Dyson finished his pint. Fifteen minutes past with no sign of Kenzi. Both, Dyson and Hale started to worry. Twenty minutes past, the were about to go looking after her when, at the same time, both of them got a text from her.

_Sorry, guys, not feeling well. Went home, see u soon. K._

Both of them calmed down. It's not the first time Kenzi left early. They asked her a hundred times to not do that. But still, she refused to listen to them. She knew that fae world's dagerous. She knew that even though she's claimed, Bo's neiher light or dark, she knew everything could happen to her. Bo could protect herself but on her own, Kenzi was powerless in their world, if fae wanted her, they would find a way to get her and it was really easy to get her when she was alone, unrpotected. But still, Kenzi tend to dissapear when she felt like it. No one could stop her. At least, she texted. They knew, she went to the clubhouse, the knew she was safe. They knew that. At least, they thought they knew.

'Hi beautiful, where're you going?' handome man asked Kenzi when she was leaving the restroom.

'Why won't you go and find someone else to talk to?' replied Kenzi.

'I already found what I was looking for,' tall man said and looked down at Kenzi, who was at least half his height.

'Maybe you should go and look again,' said Kenzi trying to pass him by.

'I really think, I found what I was looking for,' the guy repeated.

'Creep, move or I scream'.

'You can scream as much as you want, no one's going to hear you.' Skinny guy said, taking his hand out of his pocket. Kenzi tried to scream but he sprikled some weird powder over her and her voice died in her throat, terror visible in her eyes.

'Don't you worry child, you won't feel anything,' he said and Kenzi fell to the ground, world around her started to black out. 'Just sleep, you won't feel anything.,' said a guy in front of her. 'Just sleep.'

_Next day, the Dal_

'Hi Trick,' said Bo, sitting down on the chair by the bar. 'Have you seen Kenzi?

'Good Morning, how are you?,' replied Trick, making a coffee for his granddaughter.

'Yeah, morning. So, have you seen Kenzi?'

'No, why?' answered Trick a bit suprised by his granddaughter behaviour.

'I've been worried sick, haven't heard from her since last night. Something happened, I can feel it.'

'It's probably nothing. I saw her last night, she downed a bottle of top shelf drink with Dyson. Hale was here too. They left about the same time, don't think anything happened to her, they would know, wouldn't they.' said the blood king.

'Yeah, you're probably right,' answered Bo, 'It's just not like her to not let me know if she's not coming back home.'

'Well, I think, she had a reason for that. Saw her talking to a guy. Bet, she'll be back home by dinner,' Trick gave her a cup of coffee.

'Thank you, you're probably right, said Bo, taking a sip of her coffee, 'She's an adult, isn't she? I need to give her some space, she needs it, right?' asked Bo.

'Right, right. She can handle herself, Bo. She's perfectly fine, I'm sure of that.' said Trick. 'Would you like something to eat?'

TBC...


End file.
